Four, Five, Six Drinks
by PamIrL
Summary: Does Sara go, Does Nick explain
1. Chapter 1

Title: Four, Five Six Drinks  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story  
(except the dead one). They remain solely the property of CBS and the CSI  
creators.  
********  
"It looks like suicide to me", I looked around for some agreement.  
  
.  
"Now, I thought I was the one who apparently always stated the obvious"  
Nicks southern drawl and dark eyes, which normally soothed me was strangely  
irritating today. I had obviously gotten out of the wrong side of the bed.  
.  
The body of a young boy of approximately 16 years old was hanging from a  
beam in the attic of his parent's two-story mansion. Now when I say mansion  
I mean mansion by anyone's standards. Yeah I thought to myself, I could  
live in a house like this. I don't mean to be insensitive to the death of  
that young boy, I just have to distance myself from all the pain and death  
I meet on a regular basis in my line of work.  
.  
"His Mother missed him yesterday evening and Get this the last time they  
saw him was last Sunday, that's five days ago and she only missed him  
yesterday, In my mid-teens my parents always knew where I was. Parents  
today, they just don't care enough." Looking thoughtfully for a couple of  
seconds he then continued to the specifics.  
.  
His name is Jack Callan, a senior in Oak High about four blocks away. The  
school say they have been trying to call since Monday to inquire why he was  
not in class. No answer at the house. I'd say he has been dead about three  
days, which leave two days unaccounted for. Fathers dead and he is an only  
child. Mother's had to be sedated so we will get nothing out of her for a  
few days. Call me when your done and we just might venture to the school in  
the afternoon tomorrow if you two can come in, Oh lets say eight hours  
early or so, we are short on detective's this week, conferences, and I  
believe you two are light on work!"  
.  
  
I could hear Nick mumbling under his breath as Brass walked away. "How come  
in any other job there are slack days?"  
.   
"Yep, we get all the blood and crap, and I mean that literally".  
.  
Searching for evidence and cataloguing anything we did find, we went back  
to the lab.  
.   
"You two can go home now, Brass informed me that you two volunteered to  
work early tomorrow", Grissom stated with a smile.  
.  
"Volunteered that's us, more work and less play and delighted to do it"  
grimacing for the tenth time today, I leaned back against the lockers.  
.  
"Baby, You! ...Play!, I didn't think those two words ever came together in  
the same sentence, Come on When was the last time you had a good seeing  
to?"  
.  
"Yeah well we are not all sluts and sinners"  
.  
"I am not a sinner or a slut" Nick looked hurt, "I just like having fun".  
.  
I immediately felt bad "So do I Nick, I just don't wear polo necks in a  
heat wave to cover up marks on my Neck, Digression you know Nick, just use  
parts of you not likely to be on show".  
.   
I had always felt my private life was my private life, although I had  
worked with Nick for the best part of three years, and I will admit he was  
closer to what I could call a friend on the squad, I did not mind  
disclosing the odd detail pertaining to what are I will admit relatively  
mild extra curricular activity.  
.  
Throwing back his head and laughing nick made for the door "Come on my wild  
party girl, I think its my round".  
.  
And Four, five or six drinks later at McCool's we were having great (albeit  
drunken fun)  
.  
  
"You know Nick four is a respectable number"  
.  
  
"Yeah for a lady who's about 22 or 23 maybe, God you really don't know what  
your missing".  
.  
"You think so huh".  
.  
"And what exactly am I missing". I cant believe I said that, I've just made  
that sound like a proposition. I always liked and admired him, ok so he is  
just divine also, but what exactly am I doing here.  
.   
"Maybe I know just the way to show you",  
.  
  
WILL I BOTHER FINISHING IT - REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When I got home I unsteadily climbed the stairs to my bedroom. My head spinning while replaying the conversation I just had with Nick. Even in my drunken state I had the decency to cringe when I though of how forward I was. Luckily we both laughed it away and went our separate ways. I must have been imagining the hurt expression on Nick's face when I was leaving, mustn't I?   
  
****  
Arriving in early to work the next morning sporting sunglasses didn't fool anyone. Greg who was also in early to accommodate any finding's we may have was his usual sarcastic self "You and Nick hit the bar again huh? Well will wonders never cease, you two get up to anything I should know about?",  
  
"What" was stammered out while promptly walking into the lab bench.   
  
"Jumpy this morning are we" Greg snickered and looked curious at my flustered state.  
  
"Just hung-over, and no nothing you should know about, Now have you processed the evidence from yesterday?" returning to work mode while willing my blushing to stop, nothing had happened really it didn't. Now a little voice in my head became annoying telling me something between us had changed, I just didn't know what exactly.  
  
"Yep, it's all processed but Dr. Robbins left a message for you to go down to him before you went to the school, Nick my man, are you as fragile as our Sara this afternoon?"   
  
Nick had sauntered in behind me, "No, us Texans can hold our liqueur" increasing his southern drawl for affect. God he looked good, his usual dark t-shirt emphasising his muscles, which incidentally I am convinced he does on purpose, vainly I might add.  
  
Punching him in the shoulder as I walked past "Lets get to work then, if you're so full of energy", I headed for the morgue.  
  
Dr. Robbins had informed us our victim Jack Callan had not died due to hanging, no he had died of a fracture to his head. All indications were pointing to the fact he did not commit suicide. Using an Ultraviolet camera, Dr. Robbins was trying to bruises or any other damage to the skin not visible under normal light. There was a series of marks on his upper arms consistent with being lifted, one would imagine up to the noose of the rope.   
  
"That poor kid, what could a sixteen year old have done to warrant someone going to such trouble to conceal a murder and stage a suicide, the crime scene was methodical, and no prints except the victims own on the rope", I still hated being in the morgue, the victims always looked so peaceful here, well from the neck up anyway. A kid's death was always the worst for us. It just lacked any major motive or reasons above all others.   
  
"What is interesting" Dr. Robbins looked uneasy " is that's the forth suicide that has turned out to be a definite homicide the morgue has dealt with in the last three weeks. Day shift caught the other three, now I haven't read the case files yet as I did not perform those other autopsies so I will have to get back to you on this"   
  
"You think there connected?" Nick looked at me and raised his eyebrow while he spoke.  
  
"As I have said Nick, I don't know enough about the others to comment, but this boy could not have hung himself after getting a knock like that on the back of his head and the injury was pre-mortem.   
  
Getting the files of the other three suicides from day shift would be fun.  
  
Walking back to the lab, I immediately started to discuss the case, not wanting any small talk with Nick at all. "Nick, you want to get the files from Day, you know some of them well don't you?"   
  
"Only Linda, and I don't think she will be too forthcoming somehow",   
  
"Nick I wont ask why, but it may be a good time to apologise to her for what ever way you treated her, we need those files and Ecklie will not give us copies if he has any knowledge of them"   
  
Turning to look at me, I stoped in my tracks when I saw the look of hurt on his face. "What makes you think that I need to apologise, Maybe she needs to apologise to me, Don't jump to conclusions Sidle, not everyone has the same bad opinion of me as you, and for that matter please don't convey your opinions regarding my love life in future, they are not nice and not warranted.  
  
I will get the files, go to the school and start the interviews with the class mates". Squaring his shoulders he walked off.   
  
Shit, why did I have to say that, now Nick was really pissed at me. I suppose I could admit to myself that my opinion of Nick's love life was fuelled only by Greg, who was not entirely a trustworthy source. My Mouth could get me in an awful lot of trouble sometimes. While wording my apology a junior detective drove me to Oak High.   
  
The principal was waiting for me along with Detective Brass.  
  
"This is Principal Mike Cooper, and this is CSI Sara Sidle".  
  
After our nice to meet you's etc., brass pulled me aside.  
  
"Nick called me with news about the other links" Brass recounted the information "the other suicides the morgue processed were all attending Oak High, one teacher, one Janitor and a student, well now two students "  
  
Digesting the information I couldn't help but swallow the anger I was feeling at Nick for not calling me. The principal walked after us to address me "The students are fragile at the moment, Ms. Sidle, there suspicions that these are not suicides are frightening for them which is not surprising so please go easy on them"   
  
"Principal Cooper, the detectives will interview all students alongside me, I assure you that we will handle all interviews in a gentle and understanding manner. But we need to ask questions that will upset them. It's the only way to get to the truth".   
  
Hours later, having unsuccessfully interview many, many students I met nick in the hallways. Funnily enough, he looked like he belonged there with a backpack in his arms.   
  
"Sorry I am late Sara, I interviewed Mrs. Callan, she was feeling better and called the station to let us know she could make a statement. She said something about Jack being in some sort of Book Club that took up most of is time. Avid read apparently. So I called the other boy's mother, you know the one who supposedly committed suicide, I met with her and he too apparently was a member of this book club", Nick looked so exited about his lead that I didn't even bother chastising him for practically working solo.   
  
"Book club huh, Did they happen to say what kind of book club"   
  
"Yeah murders, forensics and mystery. My favourite kind", our normal easy banter was back. "Lets get back to the lab and fill Grissom in, and see where we go from here, I think with four dead we may need to spread the case among the team".,   
****   
  
While heading back to the lab "Nick, I am sorry for making assumptions about your love life. It was rude of me and I would not appreciate it either. I don't have a low opinion of you, I think more highly of you than I do of any other man I have met in this city. Am I forgiven?"  
  
I leaned forward and made a begging face at Nick who was in the driving seat.   
  
"Really, me?" Nick looked disbelieving.   
  
"Really you, and you know it Stokes. Does this mean I am forgiven?", I was still leaning forward looking utterly pathetically sorry.  
  
"You will be forgiven after you agree to come to the LVPD ball with me next week" he glanced mischievously at me sideways.   
  
"What, No fair, the punishment does not fit the crime Stokes, you know I hate those things and I will have to wear a dress"  
  
"Yes you will and don't wear that awful blue one you wore last year, but you do want my forgiveness for your inexcusable comments, for which you had no proof". Humming to himself he looked so gorgeous and smug, and did I mention gorgeous.  
  
Amazed at myself I found his good humour infectious. "Bastard, my blue dress is lovely" I replied indignant, that was an expensive dress you know. Ok I will but you better watch out I will amaze and surprise you with my attire this year. Book your dances now Stokes" laughing we alighted the SUV.   
  
Coming around to my side of the parked vehicle, Nick stood between the open car door, the car and me. Leaning towards me with a look I don't think he had ever used on me before "I don't doubt you will amaze me, but sidle all your dances that evening are mine". Finally moving so I could move from the small space I was trapped in I watched Nick saunter off. "Besides its part of your punishment" he called over his shoulder. I could tell by his walk he was smiling to himself.  
  
God my stomach was jumping, and I found myself tremble a bit. Now only a small bit I told myself.  
  
The look he had used, well that was of tenderness. And I finally had to admit to myself, Yeah I liked it. I had a feeling his eyes would get me in whole lot of another kind of trouble.   
********** Thanks for your review's, I am so grateful for the encouragement because of you I am really enjoying this. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated, as this is so new to me. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the characters from CSI, I have just borrowed them.  
Thank you for your reviews, they are so encouraging. Again any suggestions  
would be very very welcome.  
**********  
"Catherine, Warrick, I want you to help Nick and Sara, they may have a  
serial on there hands. Four homicides staged as suicides, all having head  
injuries inconsistent with there method of suicide which in all these four  
cases was hanging" Grissom looked around at his team.  
  
"Warrick I want you to help Sara go over all the interviews and re-  
interview anyone you may feel necessary".  
  
Damn I thought, I wanted to work with Nick. Because he is a great CSI, and  
no other reason I told myself while trying to suppress a grin, my denial  
was even apparent to me.  
  
"Catherine I want you and Nick to find out as much about this book club as  
possible, I have a feeling that the teacher who has been murdered may have  
spearheaded it, but its just an obvious hunch, and Lets meet up here for a  
debriefing in six hours".  
  
He turned to walk out but stopped at the door "Oh you can't all go to the  
LVPD ball next week, unfortunately I need two of you to volunteer to stay  
and work the shift, I will let you go next year",  
  
Looking at Nick, I saw him shake his head silently at me as if to say,  
"Don't you dare volunteer", smiling at him I folded my arms in a challenge  
to stop me.  
  
Just then Catherine spoke "Well I am sorry Sara, I know how much you hate  
those things but I have to say I am working that night. I need the next  
night off for Lindsay's School Play",  
  
"And I don't have a date" Warrick said smiling way to happily for a  
dateless man, "Ciara is out of town and I don't want to go without her.  
Looks like its just you two, Sorry but no arguments".  
  
"Who's arguing Warrick, you have obviously fallen hook line and sinker if  
you're forgoing a free meal. Anyway I have my dress picked out and my hair  
appointments booked", I said trying to make it sound as if that would be a  
normal practice for me.  
  
"You do, do you" Nick looked bemused "Well in that case I guess I had  
better go to keep an eye on you"  
"I suppose you better then, tough job but it might as well be you doing  
it" this blatant flirting had not been noticed as anything other that our  
usual banter yet but it would soon if we didn't cool it. I was never sure  
though who initiated it.  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow "I just might go with you to get that dress,  
just in case you get something like the blue one"   
  
Later after hours of rereading interviews "Sara, look at this girl's  
interview, she says the only time she saw Jack was in the library, they had  
similar taste in books and he always sat near his favourite section  
Mystery's which was hers too" Warrick thrust the copy of her interview at  
me across the long lab table.  
  
  
"Worth a second look, I suppose Warrick. I remember her, quiet girl, OK I  
will call principal Cooper and see if we can interview her as soon as  
possible"  
  
  
Having been able to contact her parents, Principal Cooper set up an  
interview for us an hour later.  
  
  
"Mrs Chapman, my name is Sara Sidle and this is Warrick Brown, we are with  
the Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigation. I interviewed your daughter  
yesterday.  
  
  
"Of course Ms Sidle, Mr. Brown, come in. Mike let me know you were coming.  
Lucinda is up stairs reading, she is never out of a Book. I will get her.  
  
  
Leaving us alone in the Lounge, I couldn't help but notice the amount of  
books that were shelved around the room. It was a wonderful sight to me. I  
have a great love of books and it looked like heaven. Strange I know but  
heaven without books would be hell to me.  
  
  
Lucinda come into the room clutching the latest Slaughter novel, an author  
I was familiar with.  
"Ah a Slaughter fan, that's her forth book isn't it" I tried to put the  
girl at ease"  
  
  
"Yes it is, have been waiting for it to come out for months" the thin frail  
looking girls face became alight. "You like the series?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes, very much so, She is one of my favourite author's actually, My only  
problem is I read them faster than she writes them so I am left waiting for  
months for the next one"  
  
"Lucinda are you aware or a member of a book club in School?" Warrick  
asked, not one to be left out of a conversation for long and who always  
likes to get straight to the point.  
  
"Yes I was a member, Ms Keilty started it a few months ago, it ended four  
weeks ago when she died", the girl looked at the ground.  
  
Recognising the name of the teacher who was the teacher who had not  
committed suicide but who had been murdered I noted Grissom had been right,  
which really wasn't very strange I suppose, it happened more often that  
not.  
  
"What kinds of things did you do in the book club" Warrick asked.  
The girl looked uneasily at us."Ms Keilty asked a few of us to join, she  
said we were special readers who knew which books were good, bad and which  
were amazing, I think she over estimated me but it was nice to be picked, I  
am not usually picked for things"  
  
A feeling I could empathise with, I wasn't picked for much in school  
either, but book club surely wasn't that much of a cu to be asked, hardly  
cool now was it, even by my standards.  
  
"You see, we got to travel to book fares and Ms Keilty had a friend in a  
publishing house and we got to critique un-released books, by many well  
known authors, that is until the director at the publishing house realised  
what was going on. You see we had to sign contracts, to say we wouldn't say  
we had read the books before there realise, one the director found out one  
of his employees was pre-releasing the books, he got pretty mad"  
  
.  
"Did Ms Keilty tell you this?" I asked in surprised tones. This was a  
strange tale.  
  
  
"Yes she did, she was furious, she thought her friend had cleared this  
liaison with her boss. She was very unhappy about it as the Director  
revoked publication on her own book when he found out about it"  
  
Asking several more questions were extracted, all the necessary information  
from the witness regarding the When's, Whys and Who's of the book club.  
************  
Returning to the lab to meet the others, we stopped for coffee.  
  
"So tell me about Ciara", I asked leaning forward in interest for the  
details to be divulged.  
"She is great Sara, really great. The long and short of it is, I think we  
fit"  
  
"You fit, huh, that sounds wonderful, I am thrilled for you Warrick" I  
leaned over the table to pat him on the arm, "now why can't I find that  
Warrick, its not too much to ask for is it" I asked sarcastically, fitting  
with someone so few people find.  
  
"It all depends what your looking for I suppose, and Ms Sidle what are you  
looking for?" now it was his turn to lean forward in interest.  
  
"Adoration, plain and simple, but two sided adoration though, and I want  
someone who laughs a lot and can make me laugh without saying a word. We  
have to have the same interests and be completely trustworthy. I want a  
best friend I suppose, someone to hold my hand".  
  
"Ahh you look so forlorn describing this phantom man. You know who you just  
described don't you?" Warrick asked looking amused while he rose and left  
for the door.  
  
"No who" I really had described someone who didn't exist didn't I.  
  
"Now don't deny it and don't even try to say you didn't know, but it sounds  
a lot like our Mr. Stokes" and with that I am left sitting there agape.  
  
Does it, did it, saying nothing I climbed into the SUV to return to the lab  
beside a smiling Warrick Brown. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters used in this story.  
Thanks to all reviewers, you know who you are and you are great. Thanks for  
the reviews. It makes me want to write sooner and quicker.  
  
In the break room, having relayed what Warrick and I had learned it was the  
other pair's turn.  
"Well we went to the publishing house and spoke with everyone possible.  
Only one man admitted knowing anything about this club and that was the  
director, Ralph Moore, middle aged Irish guy, seems to know a lot about the  
publishing business and was rated in the times last year, in the top ten  
publishers that any author would want" Nick looked down at his notes and  
continued.  
" He was clear and concise about his actions with Ms Keilty's, when he  
realised what was going on he fired Ms. Keilty's friend who was a  
copywriter named Marshall Segal, incidentally is in the interrogation room  
with brass, Ms. Keilty's book was thrown out of the publishing list and  
she was pretty angry it seems but not as angry as this Segal chap"  
Catherine continued, "Apparently he was a brother of the school janitor,  
which is how one might suppose he met this Ms. Keilty, who's first name is  
Claire by the way, they were an item and he is the reason her book ever got  
looked at"  
"What was this book about anyhow, seeing as it seems to be the root of all  
problem's?" my curiosity about books was well known.  
"Some kind of expose on one of our high profile actor's and his wife, they  
were into some sordid criminal dealings apparently, she was going to blow  
the lid off their squeaky clean image" Nick replied.  
"That's hardly literature now is it" I had a great distain for books of  
that inclination.  
"Each to there own, I suppose. But it is not my cup of tea either" it was  
one of the few views that Catherine and I shared.  
Brass entered "This Segal character is a nasty piece of work, has no  
conviction's but was accused of rape a few times, and Grievous Bodily Harm  
against an elderly lady, mean guy, I have a subpoena for his house, any  
takers?"  
"There all going" Grissom smiled. "Except me, I have something to take care  
of" and with a quick glance at Catherine he left.  
"And after this we are hitting your wardrobe aren't we Sara, something  
slinky I believe?" Catherine asked.  
"Slinky huh, is that for the Ball or for after it" Warrick whispered in my  
ear.  
  
Nick of course, was grinning ear to ear.  
Turning red and making a face I left the room to the sound of Warrick's  
guffaws  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Processing the scene was not difficult, the idiot Segal hadn't hidden a  
thing, rope, gloves, and a large wrench (with hair and blood on it) were in  
his garage. This was looking too easy.  
"I know we have to check DNA but this looks open and shut doesn't it, maybe  
too much so" Nick looked thoughtful.  
"Well we appear to have enough evidence to arrest, but I am thinking that  
seeing as the crime scenes were so clean, this is just a little too messy  
for the type of killer I thought we were dealing with" Grissom agreed with  
Nick. "I am going to interview this Ralph Moore again before I have a talk  
with Segal. But that's as much as we can do now guy's"  
***********  
  
The door bell rang incessantly, god didn't they know I worked nights.  
I cocked an eye to look at the clock and read 2.45 pm.  
  
"Open the door Sara, you cant avoid this! C'mon kid."  
  
"Good morning, Catherine and thanks for the wake up call  
"I got something for you. A beautiful gown, if you're ready to get back in  
the saddle again."  
I winced at Catherine's reminder that I had not gone out for at least two  
months. My involvement with Hank, who used me to cheat on his girlfriend,  
was still painful to remember. My trust is not given out easily and to be  
betrayed like that, considering I though of my self as a good CSI was  
brutal to my ego.  
"I am up" I yelled struggling to adjust to the light while opening the  
door.  
"Hey its ages away Catherine, No need to panic yet"  
"No its two day's away Sara, and I am panicked, there are so many nice  
eligible men in the Police force these days and they are reliable, nice  
guys who are probably not axe murderers" Catherine looked frustrated with  
my lack of enthusiasm. "And not to mention you are going with one the  
nicest, best looking, intelligent of the lot"  
"You think so do you?"  
"Yes I do, and so do you so don't even attempt to deny it" She then opened  
the Bag she was carrying and took out a red dress.  
"Red Catherine, Red! I am not going looking like a harlot, and where is the  
rest of it," I pointed at the one strap that would hold it up. The dress  
was obviously designer, Prada I would learn in a minute, long flowing  
material with sequence sparingly dotted around the bottom. The top was  
halter neck and fitted at the waist. The more I looked at it the more  
beautiful I thought it was, and I also was becoming increasingly worried  
that I would never pull that dress off"  
"Nonsense, you have a lovely figure and you will look amazing, now try it  
on, I have to get back to Lindsay, she's at a friends house".  
  
Moments later trying to walk in the high read sandals she had also brought,  
I walked out to show Catherine.  
"Well you look just fabulous, you really do, I will fix your hair up in a  
French knot and minimal makeup save for mascara and lipstick and you will  
be practically Cinderella"  
Catherine looked delighted.  
If the truth be known I quite liked the way I looked and was quite excited  
about it really. Nick in a suit, me in a dress, wine and dancing, it  
sounded like so much fun. And fun I did need.  
My cell rang at that minute, "Sidle" I spoke into the phone.  
"Hey it's Nick, don't you have caller ID turned on, and you know how  
important that is"  
"I do, I was just distracted when I picked up the phone, anyway what's up?"  
"Just wondering if you would like dinner tonight seeing as the case is  
apparently closed and were both off?"  
"Sure, I am not doing anything else, what time"  
"Well I am delighted to take you away from your boredom" his voice sounded  
disappointed but he carried on "about 7, I will pick you up, see you then"  
  
Catherine had overheard our conversation; damn it for having a good cell  
phone the connection was always way too good. Perks of CSI's could be a  
drawback.  
"We just may need to organise an outfit for tonight too, and I though  
Warrick was seeing and hearing things, this is a turn up, a good one  
nevertheless. Point me in the direction of your good clothes, nothing you  
have ever worn to work"  
"Look Catherine, I don't know what Warrick knows or has said but I  
guarantee you its more that I do, I really don't know what's happening and  
even though I don't know I think this is happening way too fast"  
"Look Sara, take it as slow as you want. Nick is a great guy and when you  
do figure out what is happening he will be there. I am sorry, I am only  
teasing, I just care about the two of you a lot and I can't think of a  
better man for you" Catherine looked at me in a motherly glow. One I was  
not used too from her, the boys normally needing her motherliness, never  
me.  
After picking out an outfit for me for the second time, Catherine left with  
the parting words "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"  
"That leaves me with plenty of scope Catherine " we laughed as we said our  
goodbyes.  
Nervous I couldn't eat. It wasn't a date was it, why couldn't guys ever be  
more specific when the asked you out. Women always seem to second-guess  
motives behind everything. I mean is he feeling sorry for me or is he  
interested in me. Now I knew in my heart that the later was more likely, I  
think its easier believe the not so flattering stuff.  
  
At quarter off 7 I heard a car pull up and then the doorbell ring.  
Nervously, I patted my low-rise jeans and turned in the mirror for a rear  
view, vain I know but who can help it faced with a date of such calibre.  
My Blue v-neck top which was short enough to expose my stomach, looked ok  
and not to overdone I thought as I went to open my door.  
"Hey Sara, you look great" Nick didn't look too shabby himself in slacks  
and a wine shirt which set off his tanned skin and dark eyes.  
"Back at you Stokes"  
"Can we settle on just calling me Nick tonight, this is dinner not work  
related"  
"Sorry Nick, yeah sure no shop talk or references" ok so sue me but I am  
taking that comment as proof to myself that it's a date.  
"Where are we eating"  
"L'ecrivan, a great French restaurant, you will love it".  
  
Over dinner the banter and chat was easy and there were no awkward  
silences, our conversation topics ranged from family, hobbies to previous  
relationships. It was a wonderful evening. We even discussed our most  
embarrassing moments ever in every kind of situation.  
Pulling the car up at my house, "Come in for coffee Nick?" I asked  
unsurely.  
"Sure, but I am making it, no offence"  
"That's fine, I know my skills in the kitchen are limited, but I assure you  
they are unlimited in the rest of the house"  
"I am sure they are pet" Nick winked at me "Mine are good only in two  
rooms"  
Now I refuse to reply to that one, no more challenges from me. It could get  
me in trouble, again.  
The atmosphere had suddenly changed and we seemed awkward with each other.  
Leaning against the Kitchen counter while Nick busied himself with the  
coffeemaker, I was suddenly unsure of saying anything that wouldn't sound  
stupid in my head.  
  
Suddenly Nick turned around and face me and he didn't have a cup of coffee  
in his had to give me.  
"Sara, look can we cut the crap here, I like you very much and I know you  
like me and the dancing around it is fun, am " frustrated sigh "but it's  
not what I want anymore. I want to be with you, ...now that sounds bad,  
...am, ....not in the biblical sense, I mean of course in the biblical  
sense ..but ...not yet, ..if you don't want to and ......"  
Nick was obviously loosing his braveness here so he just lean in and  
stroked my cheek and simply said, "you know what I mean" and kissed me.  
A slow rush of excitement rushed through my stomach and suddenly I felt  
very light headed. I was kissing Nick.  
Nick pulled away slowly "I have to go Sara",  
"You don't have to go, I want you to stay nick, Please" I was enjoying this  
too much to let him leave. Brazen aren't I.  
"No, I should go, I will see you tomorrow" and with that he left,  
Yeah he left all right, left me feeling like and idiot.  
Well Nick Stokes could go to hell if he thought I was going to be left  
standing like and idiot after putting myself out there. I knew I was being  
stupid. He had put himself out there too but it didn't stop me cringing  
with how he just left, after I had asked him to stay. Banging doors on the  
way, I went to the drinks cabinet, took out a bottle of vodka and white  
lemonade and retired to my bed. We will see who walks out on whom in  
future. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters I have written about. And I am making no profit from writing about them.  
  
*****  
  
Waking up with mild hangover my mind immediately rehashes what happened the previous night. I couldn't help but wonder if I may have overreacted or was I justified in feeling like a fool. Which is it? Did he just get spooked maybe? Why are these things never easy? Men just complicate everything. I should have stuck to my guns after Hank, no more of this crap am I going to take in so short a time.  
  
I lounged around for the day not bothering to even tidy up. When the doorbell rang shortly after two I knew immediately it would be Catherine Willow's, she was coming to try and make Cinderella beautiful for the ball.  
  
"Hi you" she then took a second look at me "why are you still in you bed clothes, Jesus Sara, you should have had a shower and have your hair washed",  
  
"I am not going" I mumbled, closing my eyes and scrunching up my face in preparation for the exclamation and questioning I was about to receive.  
  
"Your not what?" Catherine took my arm and turned me to face her. "What happened last night Sara?"  
  
When I didn't answer she spoke more softly to me. "You can tell me you know, I'm practically a grave" which is what she was called in the team 'a grave' illustrating her discretion about most things.  
  
"Oh Catherine" I sighed "Last night everything was going so well and I don't know why he left, he just walked out"  
  
"Come on, I will make you coffee and you can tell me all about it and then I will do your hair"  
  
"I will tell you but there is not point in doing my hair, as I am still not going"  
  
" You have to your representing the department, and from what I gather from the conversation I had with Nick today about getting a waist band to match your dress, he obviously does not think anyone messed up and that you are still his date".  
  
"He does huh, pity he didn't think so positively last night"  
  
Recounting my sorry little tale to Catherine just made her laugh and I will have to admit when I repeated it to someone else it really didn't sound so bad. Nick obviously (according to Catherine) just didn't want to rush things before either of us got our heads around this. Still though doubts lingered in my head, as I said before, its easier to believe the bad stuff.  
  
"Ok, make me pretty and please Catherine, do it quickly" making the decision to go. What had I to loose.  
  
********  
  
A few hours later a knock came to the door. Nervously I walked to open it, catching fleeting glances at my appearance in various reflective doors and glass on my way.  
  
"Hey Sara, Wow you were obviously expecting me, are you on your way to the ball, I forgot it was on" Grissom looked at me in amazement.  
  
But the amazement was mirrored in my expression.  
  
"Yeah, am...Catherine felt we should represent the Department and go" I managed to say, mortified he was seeing me in this slip of a dress.  
  
"Who is we?" Grissom is never one to mind his own business.  
  
Gulping and trying not to look suspicious I informed him "Nick" was going also.  
  
"I just had some quick questions on your note's regarding the case, I'm sorry, I should have called first. I just assumed you would be at home, my mistake"  
  
" Well you were the one who told me to get a life" not exactly in those words but it ment the same thing. "Look I have a few minutes if you want to go over some things" I really wish he would say no and leave before Nick gets here. This feels like my father is waiting to vet out my first date.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, it's your night off and obviously a night out, you look wonderful by the way", Grissom as usual had taken everything in and I am sure he twigged on my nervousness about Nick, just sure of it.  
  
Oh god go would you, I wanted to scream. Unfortunately Nick just walked through the front door calling my name at that moment.  
  
Stunned to see Grissom there all he could manage was a shocked look at Grissom and a double take at me. I knew I shouldn't have worn red. I do look like a harlot, goddamn Catherine.  
  
"Nick you look wonderful also, or as my mother would say 'you clean up good', well I will let you two get on with your evening, Look after Sara "  
  
"I can look after myself thanks" the cheek of him.  
  
"I will" Nick was stuck for words.  
  
"Well at least he is not jealous" Nick remarked when Grissom was out of earshot.  
  
" And what is that supposed to mean Nick?" I asked indignantly,  
  
"Nothing, Sorry it was a tongue in cheek remark. Sara, you look amazing, really beautiful, I will be envied by every other guy in a Tux"  
  
"You look pretty handsome yourself, love the waistband", I added mischievously. And he really did. The black suit and crisp white shirt really emphasised what a handsome chiselled face he had.  
  
What was I worrying about last night. I really am a bit of an idiot at times. I need to believe in myself more, I told my subconscious, full well knowing I wouldn't. Think that believing in oneself stuff I must have seen on Oprah, but only when my Mom visited, I of course didn't watch it.  
  
"Penny for them" Nick noticed I had zoned out there. "Look Sara, I am sorry I rushed out of here last night, I just thought I would have to before we went to far. I want you to think about it for a while, think about us. God knows I have thought of little else for a long time"  
  
"Really Nick, you have been thinking about us for long?, I will honestly say I didn't start thinking about us until the other day. You did upset me by leaving last night, but don't worry if I think I am being rushed I will tell you, I promise. Now Mr. Stokes can you take me to the Ball please"  
  
"Ms. Sidle, your wish is my command" outstretching his arm to take mine, we left the house with the intention to enjoy every minute of each others company this evening  
  
Again , thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming. I am kind of not sure where to go now. I don't want things to run smoothly for them and I want Grissom to be jealous, please email any suggestions you may have. Please I need them . 


End file.
